Such a hydraulic valve arrangement is known, for example, from U.S. Pat. No. 7,243,591 B2. The flow from the high pressure port to the working port arrangement (meter-in flow) and the flow from the working port arrangement to the low pressure port (meter-out flow) can basically be controlled independently from each other. When a hydraulic actuator in which the meter-in flow and the meter-out flow are different is connected to the working port arrangement, the difference can be used as regenerative flow.